


Run

by Ivy Posion (viletty)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Isaac Lahey is always a puppy, Lyida Martin is a bitch, Mention of Rape/Non-con, OFC - Freeform, POV Original Female Character, Past Abuse, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Jackson, Rebuilt Hale House, Sorry Not Sorry, actually i do but idk how its going to get there, actually i think is might be all AU, i dont know where this story is going, i love lydia, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viletty/pseuds/Ivy%20Posion
Summary: She ran.She ran from her past, from her present and hopefully her future. Hoping beyond all hell that the darkness inside her didn't consume her. That the blood at her feet would stop rising.That the beast chasing at her heels would never catch her.So she ran. With no hope of rest.That is until they finally stopped her.I SUCK at summaries. It's interesting I promise. This was originally a one-shot songfic based on Danity Kane - Stay with me.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s), Jackson Whittemore/Original Female Character(s), One sided Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski - Relationship, past Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Run

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this work on FF.net like 5 or so years ago and then life got crazy and I stopped writing it. But I recently started really getting back into it again. So I hope you guys like it. This was originally a One-shot songfic based Danity Kane - Stay with me. I can keep this as a one-shot or post the entire thing. Let me know in the comments what you think.
> 
> Lyrics are bolded.
> 
> I have no idea how to tag things. So I will tag as I go.
> 
> This is nowhere near beta read so if you have questions, concerns, find plot holes, etc please for the love of all things holy comment. I encourage it wholeheartedly.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR ITS CHARACTERS.

‘ _Run’_

‘ _Run as fast as you can’_

That’s all that clouded her mind as she sped down the highway in the storm. She didn’t want to think, didn’t want to feel. This wasn’t happening. She didn’t walk into her house after losing her job and see her boyfriend rutting against someone. She wanted to say something. She wanted to stop him from looking so shocked and making excuses. She wanted to stop herself from slapping him when he was within arm’s reach. She wanted to stop him from yelling obscenities at her and laying his hands on her. She wanted her love to mean something to him. But she couldn’t so she didn’t. After the shock and having the nameless slut yell more obscenity at her she was speeding down the highway on her motorcycle, homeless and with a black eye.

The sky broke open as she sped from her town of Black Fog to the neighboring Beacon Hills. She should slow down. She should have worn a helmet. She should have not taken the winding road next to the sea.

But it was too late now. As the rain fell harder she lost control of her bike and crashed. Agonizing pain shot through her. Looking down she noticed her bike pinning her leg but she didn’t care. She was physically numb watching the rain mix with her blood and shine in the full moon. There was a fog rolling in through to the side of the road successfully covering miles of open space. Stuck in the mist, with the rain falling hard and her leg trapped, she started to cry. Deep heaving sobs could be heard for miles on the lone, empty road. She had to move, but she didn’t want to move. She felt peaceful but she also felt chaotic. She wanted to just lay there for as long as she could.

She wanted to run away.

_**Rain drops fall from everywhere.** _

Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes and glanced around her. He was there right in front of her. Sobbing harder she reached out her unbroken arm to him. Asking for, what she didn’t know. The harder she stretched the further away he got until he faded into the fog.

_**I reach out for you but you’re not there.** _

It was too much. The world seemed to darken more till there was not light in front of her. But she didn’t move. She stayed waiting for him to return. He was there she knew it. She saw him. He wasn’t just an illusion of her mind. He couldn’t be.

_**So I stood, waiting, in the dark, with your picture in my head story of a broken heart.** _

She saw him standing at the edge watching her. She needed to get to him. Pulling her leg from under the bike she ignored the massive tear in her skin. As she slowly stood up she pretended not to see her bone sticking out broken through the muscle that was showing clearly. And as she limped as fast as she could towards him she held her shattered left arm tight to her side to stop it from swinging lazily around. Ignoring the pull on the multiple gashes and bruises she jumped into his arms that he held out for her, only for her to fall straight through him. Hitting the ground hard she sobbed, ignoring her now fractured ribs. This wasn’t right. She hadn’t wanted to leave. She didn’t want it to end. She wanted to go home and pretend this never happened. But she couldn’t and now she doesn’t know what to do. So she made a small lake with her tears.

_**Stay with me, don’t let me go, cause I can’t be without you. Stay with me, hold me close, because I built my world around you and I don’t wanna know what it’s like without you. So stay with me** _

_**Stay with me** _

It was too much. Kneeling on the road she grabbed her heart desperately trying to claw it out of her chest. How could something so small produce so much pain? Even when she started to bleed she didn’t stop. It needed to come out. A small chain swung on her neck interrupting her hysteria. The rose locket he had given her as a ‘just-cause’ present. Inside contained a picture of a couple laughing with not a care in the world for anything but each other. The cold metal bite into her wound as she clutched it tight to her heart.

_**I’m tryin and hopin for the day, when my touch is enough to take the pain away. Cause I’ve searched for so long, the answer is clear, we’ll be ok if we don’t let it disappear.** _

She saw him again further out. Maybe she didn’t go far enough last time. Unsteadily she stood again. He was reaching out his hand to her. She tried so hard to push past all the pain and reached her arm out to grasp his, only for no contact to be made again. The rain and her tears blurred her vision. She panicked she needed to blink faster so she could see. He’ll disappear again if she takes her eyes off of him. But he was still there even after she got the water away from her face. He held a smirk as he misted away. What happened? Was she not good enough? Did she do something wrong? Was she the only one who loved between them? What did she do wrong?

_**Stay with me, don’t let me go, cause I can’t be without you. Stay with me, hold me close, because I built my world around you and I don’t wanna know what it’s like without you. So stay with me** _

_**Stay with me** _

She screamed. She screamed as she threw the locket into the mist. She screamed as the booming thunder caused a small rock slide. She screamed as she realized she was trapped on the small stretch of road, rocks piled by both exits. She only stopped when she gazed up at the cloudy sky, seeing nothing but gray clouds and the moon peaking through. Nothing was going to be the same. She didn’t want to deal with another person. People hurt you beyond repair. Words break you. Feelings kill you. No one ever stayed to help fix you. She was done.

_**I’ve searched my heart over so many, many, many times. No you and I is like no stars to light the sky at night. Our picture hangs up to remind me of the day, you promised me we’d always be and never go away. That’s why I need you to stay.** _

No longer caring as she fell to her knees and then dropped to her side, breaking her fractured ribs. She didn’t care anymore. She wanted everything to go away. Slowly the pain got to her and as she stared unseeingly at nothing she cried. Stiles’ smirking face is the last thing she saw before her world finally fell away.

_**Stay with me, don’t let me go, cause I can’t be without you. Stay with me, hold me close, because I built my world around you and I don’t wanna know what it’s like without you. So stay with me** _

_**Stay with me** _


	2. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in the dark she thought she had finally died, but as her mind started to clear the pain caught up to her. Mockingly letting her know she was very much alive.
> 
> Oh, how she wishes she wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments on the first chapter. I really happy to see some people are interested in seeing how this story unfolds.

Waking up in the dark she thought she had finally died, but as her mind started to clear the pain caught up to her. Mockingly letting her know she was very much alive.

‘ _No please, let this be a lie’_

She became aware of softness underneath her. Her body lying on its back and she screamed. She screamed as loud and as long as she could, both out loud and from her mind. She didn’t care where she was. She didn’t care that she could be possibly waking someone up. All she cared about was that she was alive when she really didn’t want to be.

She couldn’t hear the thundering steps coming upstairs through her screams and she barely felt it when the bed she was on dipped down from the side and someone gathering her into their arms and held her to their chest. She just continued screaming. She screamed from her pain both physically and mentally. She screamed because she didn’t want to be here or anywhere anymore, and when she couldn’t scream anymore she cried. She sobbed until she passed out again and even in her sleep she cried.

Gaining consciousness again she realized three things: everything was not a dream, she was in less pain, and someone was still holding her. They smelled of rain and the forest, it was almost comforting. She didn’t want comfort. She didn’t want to be healed. She wanted to curl up in a ball somewhere and waste away her existence. Pushing away from the firm chest she regretted the movement immediately. Everything was on fire and hurt, but the pain was welcoming this time. She wanted the physical pain to distract her from her emotional turmoil. So when the stranger placed his hand on her back and the pain started ebbing away she flung herself away from them, falling to the floor and jostling her injuries. She tried not to scream again opting to curl into a ball instead but her broken ribs tore a hoarse cry from her anyway. There was a shuffling of feet, sounding like more than one pair, around her.

Looking up she saw many faces staring at her, even from the corner of her eye she saw two males blocking the door. What was going on? Was she kidnapped? She looked around the room and down at herself frantically. She could run and jump out the window she saw but the cast on her leg wouldn’t let her get too far. She could slit her wrist with the metal split on her arm but they would probably save her before she bleeds out quick enough. With no options to guarantee her escape she found she was having trouble breathing. All the oxygen was suddenly gone and there was a harsh sound in the air. Almost like a mix between a cry and a death rattle. Why was the room spinning and what was that noise? The people surrounding her seemed to form into one black mass, creating a grotesque form of a human. They seemed to swell in towards her. There was a growl, an animalistic one that made the strange creature lean back and take the form of several people again. Slowly all but one man moved further away from her and out the room taking the men near the door with them. Upon their departure, she realized the person left behind was whispering to her while cradling her broken self in his arms. That terrible breathing cry slowly subsided and the room stopped spinning but she still couldn’t breathe. Her chest hurt as she tried taking gulping breaths, slightly panicking as she clawed her chest in a vain attempt at putting more air in her lungs.

“Stop”

It was a command she didn’t know how to follow. What did she need to stop? She needed to breath couldn’t he see that? She only clawed harder at her chest. She could feel a warm liquid travel to her navel and insert itself between her nails but she couldn’t stop. There wasn’t enough air. She needed air.

She felt him, and it was definitely a him based on the hard chest resting against her back, grabbing her wrists in one hand. He turned her head to face him.

“Stop. Listen to me, you’re reopening the wound. Breathe with me. Slowly”

She stared into hazel eyes, not understanding. She **was** trying to breathe but there was no air in the room. How was he still breathing with no air? He maneuvered her head again and carefully pressed her ear to his chest. Carefully she listened to him. His breathe was slow and steady and his heartbeat was strong. Looking up to stare into his eyes again, she slowly started matching the rise and fall of his body.

“There you go take it slow. In, out, in, out.”

She followed his instructions and slowly found her breath along with that same rain and forest scent. As her breath finally calmed down a comforting kind of numbness spread throughout her. She was probably going into shock, she thought as she looked away from him and down at her chest. The shirt she was wearing was drenched red. The skin on her chest was hanging off her in ribbons. The strange man noticed her diverted attention and zeroed in onto her wound. Lifting her into his arms, he slowly walked her into a connecting bathroom and placed her on the counter. After clicking on an overhead light, she shielded her eyes from the sudden brightness. Carefully she peeked through her fingers to finally get a good look at the man that was taking care of her as he started rummaging through the cabinet next to her head. Gathering what looked to be first aid supplies. He looked haggard. With his rough stubble and his tired eyes, he looked like he hadn’t slept in a while. Even his black tank and sweat pants looked to be a few days old.

He turned to her suddenly and she shrank further away from him, letting out a small squeak. Lifting his hands in a placating manner he slowly lowered his hand's palm up to show her the antiseptic spray in his hand.

“I, uh, need you to take off your shirt so I can reach the wound.”

He turned his head to the side bashfully and there was a slight red hue to the tips of his ear, but his face remained impassive. She didn’t move.

“It has to come off either way. You can’t stay in a blood-soaked shirt. If you need help….” he stated gruffly.

With shaking arms but a blank mind, she pulled the hem of the shirt up to her navel then stopped. It hurt to move and she was exhausted but she didn’t want him to touch her. She didn’t know what to do so she let her arms fall back to her side and started to cry.

“Hey, hey it’s ok, it’s ok.” He raised his arms slowly out to her.

“I’m going to help you ok? If you want me to stop just tell me ok?”

As he slowly and carefully moved the shirt off of her he kept up his reassuring talk not once breaking eye contact with her. It took 10 minutes to remove the damaged garment but he never once went quicker than a snail’s pace. She wanted to cover herself once it was fully removed but she couldn’t move her arms more than a twitch, exhaustion now fully set in. But a twitch was enough for him to lay the destroyed shirt over her bust. She held perfectly still as he sprayed the antiseptic but it was cold and it burned. He held her hand as she whimpered.

“I’m sorry, I’m almost done. I’m sorry.”

He slightly blew over the spray to try to relive some of the pain for her. She relaxed slightly only to tense up again when she saw a slight glint in his hands where the light caught it. What was that? Was he going to hurt her? Shaking, she glanced around for a place she could run but he was blocking the door and standing in between her legs. All she could do was clench her eyes shut and wait.

“I’m not going to hurt you. I….. your wound is too deep for just bandages, so I need to sew it up. But it’s not going to hurt because that antiseptic has numbing qualities to it.”

She opened her eyes slowly. He was holding out his hand, showing her the needle and thread.

“I promise it won’t hurt okay?”

Shaking less but still watching with fearful eyes at the sharp object coming close to her heart she tried to let it happen but she was too scared. She didn’t know this man. She didn’t know where she was. She didn’t know the other people still in the house. If she was going to die she wanted to do it her way. Not by being stabbed in the heart or whatever other things they had planned for her.

With a sudden burst of adrenaline she flung her arm out, knocking the needle from his hands but that’s as far as she got. She couldn’t move with him in the way, her mind was still blank. She was too scared to do anything other than shake. She couldn’t necessarily curl into a ball like she wanted but she did scoot as far away from him as the counter would allow.

“Alright, alright, I won’t stitch you. It’s alright.” He reached out his hands to rub her arms in a calming gesture but she didn’t stop shaking. Sighing he grabbed the bandages.

“Let me at least wrap it.”

Once again he slowly demonstrated his movements towards her. He raised his arms slightly unrolling the gauze as he went.

“I’m just going to wrap it up and then get you another shirt to put on ok?”

She still didn’t move, just watched as he very slowly and carefully put his arms around her in an imitation of a hug.

“I’m Derek by the way. Derek Hale. You’re at my house. Those people who stupidly crowded you when you woke up the second time are my…..friends. But don’t worry, they’re not allowed around you until you’re comfortable.”

She wondered about the slight hesitation but didn't question it. Now knowing that she wouldn’t be swarmed again and for at least the time being he was helping her, she slightly relaxed. Derek finished wrapping the bandage around her and went to get her a new shirt. She drowned in that shirt that smelt of rain and forest.

“Sorry, that’s the smallest shirt I own. But I figured you wouldn’t want anything tight. You know, for your injuries.”

She just blankly looked at him, not quite understanding why he was helping her. Did she know him? Did he know her? No he couldn’t have. She hasn’t had a friend in years. Stiles never liked her around other people. She was too precious, he use to say in the beginning. Nobody was worthy of even a glance at her. But that was before. Now he would say that her looks were too hideous to be seen by the public, likening her to medusa sometimes. Now she never tried enough with her appearance. Now she was something to be ashamed of. Starting to cry she pulled her legs onto the counter. Tucking her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, hiding her face. She welcomed the agonizing pain. She didn't want to think about him, about anything for that matter.

A growl interrupted her running thoughts but not the same one from before. This was a sound she was used to. She was hungry.

“I've got some soup waiting in the other room for you.”

As he talked, he wedged his arms under her knees and placed a cautious hand at her back. He lifted her from the counter and carried her back into the room from before, placing her gently on the soft black sheets of the bed before sitting next to her again. She noticed he set her down on the far side of the bed, closer to the alcove window. Far away from the door. He looked at her a moment before twisting slightly to retrieve a tray from a nightstand she hadn’t noticed before. She looked at the bowl he held in his hands, it looked to be tomato soup. Not knowing what to do, she stared at the food tilting her head slightly. He slowly moved his hand to the spoon resting in the bowl and as he presented her with a spoon full of the red liquid she backed away.

“Aren't you hungry?”

She was actually starving but she couldn’t eat that. It would make her gain weight and she would be ugly. She had spent years maintaining the perfect body for Stiles. He wanted her small enough to encircle his arms around her body twice, so she starved herself. He wanted her toned, so she worked out every single day for hours. He wanted her hair jet black and long, so she spent heaps of her money on hair care. He wanted her pale to compliment her doll-like face, so she never went out in the sun and used a lot of skin bleaching products. He wanted her scarless, so she owned more foundation and cover-up then was humanly necessary. She had to maintain the perfect appearance. Be the perfect doll. Even if she died, she wanted him to know she tried to stay perfect. All for him.

So even though she could feel her stomach trying to devour itself, even though she no longer had Stiles, she couldn’t eat the soup. Instead, she turned her back to this stranger and laid down curling into a ball and fell asleep crying from the pain.


End file.
